Beautiful Ending
by WAITFORITAWSOME
Summary: Rachel Berry finds herself pregnant and freaked out. What's the girl to do? Who's the father? Sorry this story is kinda Crappy. This is in old story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Telling Him

~Rachel Point of View~

Telling him would be the hardest thing that she would ever have to do. She didn't know when or how to tell him. But she knew she had to do it soon, so they could figure out what to do. She knew one thing though she was keeping the baby no matter what.

If he didn't want anything to do with her or the baby he could shove it up his ass for all she could care. Sighing she decided to call the one person who knew would help her figure out what to do until she brought him into the equation.

"Hey Santana?" Rachel let out a small sob.

"Where are you? Dad's freaking out,"

"Can y-you c-c-ome get me please?"

"Of course I can. Where are you I'll be right there?"

"Corner store," Rachel replied

"What are you doing there? Whatever I'm on my way now so hold tight okay?"

Rachel was about to nod her head when she remembered that she wouldn't be able to see it. "Okay," she sat and waited on the curb with that stupid white stick.

Rachel sat on the curb waiting for Santana to pick her up. She read on line that Clearblue test are the best test to take and that there 99% positive in telling you that you are indeed 'pregnant,' or you are most defiantly not 'pregnant.' She also read that most people are filled with joy or panic when the truth is out. She most defiantly felt panicked.

One: she wasn't sure on how to handle a kid.

Two: Her step-mother would be so mad at her.

Three: Telling the father would be harder than necessary.

Four: She's probably going to get kicked out of her house.

Five: How was she going tell Santana?

~Santana's Point of View~

Santana knew something was wrong with Rachel. She's never heard her little sister sound so miserable even when the school bullies would through slushies' at her she would hold her head up high and freaking smile. She would never be able to do that. To do what she does unbelievable.

Santana pulled to the curb on saw her. Her knees where pulled up closely to her chest and her head rested on them. Her arms wrapped around her knees holding them in place. She could see tear stains running her normal rosy cheeks. Stopping the car and pulling on the break. Santana unbuckled and climbed out of the car.

"Rachel?" her voice questioned. She noticed Rachel pointing at something at her feet. Looking at closely she knew exactly what it was. Picking it up delicately and read the word pregnant on the screen. Looking at Rachel she dropped to her knees and pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"I'm so screwed," Rachel cried into her chest.

"No you're not. Who's the father Rach?" Rachel just cried. Slowly she calmed down and Santana could ease her up and walked her to the car and put her in the back seat. Santana got in front and made sure they were both buckled and drove home.

A/N: Well this is my first ever Rachel and Puck Pregnancy story. I don't have a beta but looking for one. So tell me what you think. Anyways tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I just want to let you all know that I don't own anything here except the plot. Most of my facts come from the internet and Glee. I don't own Glee. Quinn doesn't get pregnant at all. So I hope you like it.

Here's chapter 2

Chapter 2 Finn Knows

~No one's Point of View~

Once they got home Rachel ran to her room slamming the door shut. Santana could hear her music blasting as loud as it could go. Once Santana knew that Rachel couldn't hear her she grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and quickly dialed Finns number.

Sure she could've called Puck, Quinn, or Brittany. But she knew that Rachel would calm down more if it was Finn. She heard the music change to Avril Lavigne and she rolled her eyes. Rachel always compared the two together saying that Santana acted like Avril and looked like her sometimes when not in her Cheerio's uniform.

"Finn?" Santana asked shakily into the phone.

"Sorry this is Finn, I'm not in right but I'll get back to you as soon as I can," then the beep went off you know the one that it's time to leave a message.

"Son of a bitch," Santana started to curse in Spanish. "So you hear me white boy if you don't get over here in the next twenty minutes imam gonna do some shitty things to you.. Rachel que jode necesidades usted ahora mismo y su ballz joderá minez si su no aquí. Do you hear me white boy…" Santana was cut off and she cursed some more. Throwing the phone down Santana went up to Rachel's room and pounded on the door.

"Rachel open,"

"NO,"

"Rachel we need to talk about this,"

"No we don't now go away Santana,"

Santana growled and turned the knob to find it was locked. Rolling her eyes Santana pounded on the door again.

"I'll bust down this door,"

"Like you could," Santana got an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'll get Puck over here to knock this door down and knock some since into you,"

"NO," Rachel yelled.

"No, Why not?" Santana yelled.

"Just go away,"

"I already called Finn,"

"NO, NO, NO, NO," Rachel yelled/cried.

"Fine I'll just call Sam,"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO," Rachel yelled/cried again.

"I'll call dad,"

"NO," Rachel yelled over her music. Rachel turned it up more to almost ear exploding worthy.

"Rachel turned down the fucking music,"

"No way,"

"Rachel, open the fucking door,"

"NO," Santana heard a loud thump and the music was turned down.

"Rachel?" Santana asked after a couple of minutes went by.

"It's Fine san," she heard the voice of Finn Hudson and sighed with relief.

"How'd you get in there, open the danm door?" There was a couple of seconds of wrestling around and the door finale opened. Santana couldn't help but laugh. Rachel was tied to a chair with one of her skinny shirts and there was a sock in her moth to keep her quiet.

Finn was the only one who knew about Santana and Rachel being sisters. It was kept a secret, because they thought it would be better.

"How in the world did you do that?" Santana asked.

"Easy," Finn said. He may be dumb sometimes, but when it comes to Rachel he's a genius, maybe that's why there such great friends.

"Thanks Finn, You can take the sock out now," Santana told him. He did as told and took the sock out. Rachel glared at Finn.

"Seems you've already called him Santana, I can't believe you…" she went off in Spanish and Finn was lost after the first couple of threats. Santana laughed at his confusion.

"Don't worry she'll calm down. Just don't untie her until she answers my questions,"

"Wait fill me in first,"

"Absolutely not, no way in hell…" and she was back to cussing again. Santana fished through Rachel's purse knowing that she kept the pregnancy test. Once she found it she did a "ah uh," and handed the white digital stick over to Finn. Rachel was still cussing of course.

"Pregnant?" Finn looked at Rachel sideways unsure what to say.

"Your fault Finn, This was your fault all of it," Rachel yelled.

"How the HELL is this all my FAULT," Finn yelled back and Rachel had tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh way to go Hudson," Santana bit out and she began to sooth Rachel whipping away her tears.

"What did I do?" Finn asked confused, looking at them confused.

"Such ugh, she pregnant dude, you don't yell back at them. There hormones are crazy as asses in the snow, "Santana bit out,

"I'm sorry Rach," Rachel nodded, but Santana stayed near her.

"I just don't see how this my fault,"

"It was your stupid party Finn. You made me go remember, I didn't want to, but you and Santana thought it would be a good idea to get me out of the house. Even dad thought so," Rachel took a deep breath. "I would've rather got hit by are step-mother then going to that danm party and getting pregnant with your stupid best friend," once the answer to the question they both wanted to know.

"Puck," Finn said shocked. Rachel nodded and turned to Santana tears in her eyes again.

"The worst part is, he probably doesn't even care,"

"You haven't told him yet, maybe…"

"I know Noah," Rachel interrupted Santana, "I know Noah better than any of you do and he won't care about me,"

"But Rachel,"

"No, just leave it. I'll take care of it all by myself,"

"You won't be by yourself Rachel," Santana told her, "You'll have me, Q, Finn, and the rest of Glee, and Dad," Rachel nodded tears spilling from her eyes again.

"Thank you guys, I love you both," They hugged her while Finn untied her.

"How did you get in here?" Santana asked again.

"The window," he answered. Santana looked towards the window.

"Dude you're like either Edward Cullen or Jacob Black," Santana told him. Rachel laughed and they both smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys here's chapter three enjoy again I own nothing at all. If I did Finn and Rachel would never be together and I would have Sam Evens/ Chord Overstreet all to myself. And Puckelberry would be under go. But I don't (Sob) so none of my dreams will come true. Only in my story. I get all my information from websites on the internet and Glee I own nothing and I don't own the songs I will use to my advantage on here. They all belong to their rightful owners.

A/N2: I will update as regularly as I possibly can. I can't promise much since I'm looking for work. So please enjoy chapter three make sure all cell phones and beepers are off so there will be no interruptions. (lol)

Enjoy!

Peace Love Glee

~SamEvansPrinces0~

Chapter three: Finn and their father finds out

Saturday 20th, 2010

Rachel had finely fallen asleep and Finn had climbed back out the window, taking the pregnancy test with him to dispose of it somewhere else. Santana sighed as she closed the door quietly leaning against it for just a couple of seconds to catch her unsteady breathing.

She heard the front door open and knew her father was home. Their step-mother was out for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Monday, thank God.

"I'm home," Santana tiptoed past Rachel's door and into the living room.

"Hi daddy, Rachel just fell asleep," her father smiled at her.

"She's been sleeping a lot lately hasn't she?" Her father asked her. Santana nodded in agreement.

"She might just be sick or something. School is a bit stressing now days," she told him. Her father sighed and looked at his daughter. He kissed her forehead and placed his briefcase near the couch and grabbed her in a hug.

"So you've kids eaten' anything yet,"

"No, we just got back from shopping," Santana lied.

"Oh did you girls have fun?"

"Tons," she replied to him.

"That's great. Did you buy a lot?"

"No, not really," Santana's lies were so believable that she almost believed them herself.

"I'm gonna order pizza, what ya want,"

"Cheese please,"

"K and Rach like's everything right?"

"Yup, I'm going to go check on her now,"

Santana went back down the hall way of their one story house and towards Rachel's room. Opening the door she saw that Rachel was still out like a light and she smiled. 'Tomorrow' Santana thought 'we'll tell him tomorrow,'

Sunday October 21st, 2010

"Rachel time to get up," Santana yelled pounding on the door.

"Go away, lemmie sleep," she heard her mumble and Santana laughed.

"NO today's the day,"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as she opened the door. Santana laughed at the sight. Rachel's hair was everywhere and she had deep bags under her eyes and she looked a bit pale. She almost reminded Santana of a zombie.

"You look like a zombie," Santana laughed.

"If you're done; what the hell are you talking about today's the day?"

"Were going to tell dad you're pregnant," Rachel's eye's bugged out of her head.

"I'm what?"

"Rach, you don't remember yesterday," Rachel shook her head.

"Rachel you're in denial. I'm gonna have to call Finn," Rachel's eyes bugged.

"NO, he can't know San, no one can know,"

"To late Rach, he already knows of your condition," Rachel growled and slammed the door shut. A few minutes later she opened the door fully dressed.

"Let's get this over with," Rachel growled out.

"Come on," Santana said pulling her towards the living room. Rachel sighed, her hands shook, and her eyes brimmed with tears. Santana looked at her closely "It'll be okay Rach, don't worry," Santana said reassuring her or at least trying to reassure her.

Rachel nodded and made her way into the living room where her father sat on the couch reading the morning newspaper. Rachel stood in front of her father and took another shaky breath.

"Daddy?" Rachel questioned.

"Hmmm," he mumbled, without looking up from the paper. Rachel moved forward and pulled the newspaper down and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "What is it Rachel?" he asked her concern full in his voice. Sighing she knew she had to do it.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. Please, just please don't hate me?" she questioned.

"Why would have anything to worry about darling?" Rachel Swallowed the large lump that was in her throat.

" teamnamedNoahPuckermanandI''thate

me," Rachel told him really fast.

"Wow, Rachel, Honey, slow down. I didn't understand a single word you just said. No repeat it slowly this time?" The paper now lay forgotten on the other side of the couch.

"I'm Pregnant," Rachel muttered. Her father leaned to hear her.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked shocked.

"I'm P.r.e.g.n.a.n.t," Rachel said almost spelling it out for him. He couldn't believe it his little girl. Pregnant. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I don't hate you," he said. "Disappointed in both of you yes, but hate you, I could never do that," Rachel's eyes that were brimmed with tears pored over and cried. Her father got up and hugged her tight. They heard the door open and closed and Rachel's shoulders tightened.

"I'm home," the 'oh' so annoying voice echoed throughout the whole house.

"Not a word to this to her got it?" Rachel nodded into his chest.

"Ahhh there's my lovely darling family," stopping she took look at Rachel and walked over to her. "What's wrong with her?" Santana glared at her and went to collect her sister.

"Nothing dear," they heard their father say. "Nothing,"

A/N: I hoped you liked it. The evil step-mother event will happen soon, maybe in the next few chapters. Who really knows, so tell me what you thought what you didn't think. Well until next time.

Thanks forever yours truly,

~SamEvensPrincess0~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yea it's chapter four. I hoped you enjoyed chapter three. Thanks to those who reviewed and alreted my story. I'm so happy to say I get my house back, which means I get my bedroom back, which means I get my bed back. Sleeping on the floor in a corner isn't my idea of a good bed.

Chapter 4: Accidents, Hospitals, and New living arrangements

Rachel sat on her bed the music blasting trying to tune her step-mothers yelling out as much as she could.

"Rachel, open this God danm door," ignoring her Rachel turned the music up louder. Bursting into her room Rachel looked freaked out by the sudden and her hand flew to her mouth as a sudden wave of nausea came; Running out of her bedroom passed her step-mother and into the bathroom.

"Rachel?" Santana said as she came out of her room. She heard running and yelling.

"Yeah," Santana rolled her eyes at her step-mother and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away," Santana heard.

"No, open the door," she ordered. Rachel didn't bother moving the door was unlocked anyways. Busting through the door Rachel could see Santana's face was full of anger, but it then softened once she laid eyes on Rachel's pale form.

Santana quickly kneeled to her side and hugged her and held her hair back as Rachel continued to throw up her morning meal into the toilet as their step-mother watched in horror. This is when it started to go horribly wrong.

"You little slut," she sneered. Rachel and Santana looked up confused. "You're pregnant," she accused. Rachel looked scared and Santana had no idea why until her step-mother slapped Rachel in the face. Santana's face grew angry and slapped the step-mother back. As tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as Mary (Step-mother's name) slapped Santana back.

That wasn't all. After a little slap off, Mary decided it would be fun to throw Rachel into the bathroom wall. Slowly sitting up Rachel quickly moved her hand towards her stomach.

"Bitch," Santana hissed angrily gathering her sister and dragging her out to the car.

"Don't you dare call your mother that?"

"I can tell you one thing,"

"OH what's that?" she asked snootily.

"Were never coming back, ever and you are not our mother,"

"Well that's fine by me. Who needs a slut for a daughter anyways," They were by the car at that time.

"Santana, ow," Rachel hissed as she was flung into the passenger's seat.

"Next time Bitch," Santana cursed in Spanish as she slipped into the driver's seat of her beat up mustang convertible. Making a quick get away towards the hospital (to make sure Rachel and the baby were ok of course,)

"San?" Rahcel questioned.

"Everything's going to be fine Rach," Rachel smiled as she closed her eyes to rest her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late into the evening before nurse Abigale came and took Rachel to see the doctor. Santana pulled her phone out of her back pocket quickly pushing the number one button making it instantly call Finn's number.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Santana told him.

"No, no it's fine," Finn said as he sat up on his bed. "Kind of fell asleep watching Avatar for the thousandth time with Sam," Santana laughed.

"Yup sounds like him," Santana laughed. 'Doctor Rodger, please come to the front desk, Doctor Rodger please come to the front desk,' the loud speaker echoed through the hospital.

"Santana were you at?" Finn asked sleepily.

"The Rose Mary County Hospital Emergency quarters," Santana answered strangely.

"WHAT?" Finn yelled, "I'm on my, SAM GET UP DUDE," Santana immediately freaked out.

"What no, Finn no; She'll freak if Sam found out,"

"It's not like he's the dad right?" Finn asked as he tried putting on his shoes with one hand but fell off the bed. "OW!" He mumbled. Santana laughed a little.

"Fine, but it's your fault if she gets mad,"

"Dude where are we even going?" she heard Sam ask.

"Hospital," he answered. "How's Rach any ways?"

"She's the reason why we're here in the first place," Santana explained as she heard music turn on in the back ground and a car starting.

"What you mean? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Finn, slow down," Santana told him. "I don't any of that yet, she just went in to see the doctor now. Oh Puck's mom is working tonight," she told him.

"Cool," Finn told her "WAIT RACHEL? BABY?" she heard Sam yell just registering what Finn was talking about. Santana laughed at Sam's obliviousness

(A/N: Sam is Quinn's twin brother and their best friend along with Finn. More about them later)

"Ms. Lopez," Santana looked up from her shoes and took the phone from her ear to put on her chest.

"That's me,"

"Are you Rachel Berry's sister?" Santana nodded.

"Yeas ma'am,"

"She's in room 209. She's a sleep, but she's just fine,'

"And the baby?"

"Just fine, both are just fine," the nurse told her. Santana sighed with relief of hearing that Rachel's okay. "I must warn you though, the drugs we gave will make her a bit groggy, don't worry they are safe for the baby and herself. She'll be a little sore for the next and she'll need as little stress as much as possible," Santana nodded and followed the nurse back towards Rachel's room.

"Hey Finn I have to go," Santana told him.

"Alright I'll see you soon,"

"Oh room 209,"

"Thanks, bye," Finn and Santana hung up their cell's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Santana, upon entering her sister's room quickly took the empty maroon plastic chair by the bed and took a hold of her hand. The one that wasn't attached to an IV, Rachel slowly opened her eyes upon the contact.

"Hey Santana,"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, I guess as one can when thrown against the wall and drugged," Santana laughed quietly. "When do I get to go home?"

"When the doctor comes in and tells us your diagnoses,"

Rachel smiled," You called Finn didn't you?" she asked her.

"Sure did kiddo," Santana said messing with Rachel's hair. "Would you like me to sing to you," Rachel nodded.

"Yes please,"

"Im broken, but no one knows

im just a poser, but ive brainwashed the world

no one will ever know how much of a poser i really am

'cause IM PUNK! i really am, watch me strum my guitar

IM PUNK hear me roar! im gonna break my guitar

now watch me as i sing my song

i sit hear singing my wannabe punk songs

they are really popish songs but soon they will be punk

'cause im cool like that

'cause im such a punk rawker!

'cause IM SEW PUNK! i really am watch me strum my guitar

IM PUNK HEAR ME ROAR im gonna break my guitar

now watch me as i sing my song

I used to be a country singer

a cheerleader popular gurl

i never really liked all this punk rawk stuff

but i wanted to break free and be cool and start trends

but its all good, 'cause im just so punkie!"

"Thanks San, your singing always makes me better," Santana smiled as they continued about what they were going to do.

Meanwhile Finn and Sam

"Rachel berry's room please?" Finn asked

"Right down the hall room 209," The receptionist told him.

"Thank you," he said running down the hall.

"So Rachel's pregnant?" Sam said as they cooled down to a jog.

"Yup, apparently it was at my party,"

"And Santana and her are sisters,"

"Yup,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah Rachel really didn't wanna go, but with Santana's and I's bugging she couldn't say no. We shouldn't have had bugged her," Finn told him.

"It's not your guy's fault if that's what you're implying Finn," Sam told him. They were in the hundreds now.

"Ah here it is room 209," Finn started to walk in, but Sam stopped him.

"Dude did you hear that singing?" Sam asked. Finn nodded and they listened closely. It wasn't Rachel, they poked their heads in the door trying not to get caught and saw that it was Santana singing.

"Man she's good," Finn whispered to him. Sam all but nodded and walked in clapping.

"Sam," Rachel choked out nearvously. "I guess you know my problem,"

"Not a problem unless you look at it like it's a problem," Sam implied. Rachel smiled as he leaned down to hug her. Finn stood next to Santana as Sam stood back from Rachel. Finn was next to give her hug after he stood next to Santana again.

"How are you feeling' fun sized?" Finn asked her. Rachel laughed weekly looking tired.

"If you want we have extra bedroom's in our house. I could possibly ask mom if you could move in with us. She'd be more than happy to have you," '

"We couldn't intrude it wouldn't'…"

"Chillax, Berry, She wouldn't have it any other way knowing of your condition,"

"Great so I'm a charity case?" Rachel said sarcastically. Sam, Santana, and Finn laughed with her.

"No," Sam told her kissing her forehead and moving a piece of her hair way from her eyes.

"Thanks Sam, you're the best big brother ever," she told him.

"Let's get the nurse so you can be discharged," Santana told him.

A/N: Hey guys, it's me. I hoped you like this chapter, It's a bit longer than the others, but I hope you like the longer chapter's. I'm not used to writing this much, but I hope you think it makes since and everything….

Song: Broken

Artist: Avril Lavigne

Thanks guys,

~SamEvensPrincess0


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys it's me! Again. So I hope you like my story so far. I know it's early, but I already have a squeal in mind for it. I'm also going to be working on a few other stories that has to do with GLEE. AS you can see I'm a GLEEK, and I don't care. I used to be a dramione Geek, but not so much. Anyways look for my newest stories soon. Thanks for people who reviewed and everything you guys are seriously the best. Well Enjoy.

Here's Chapter five…

Peace love GLEE

Chapter 5: Quinn Knows

It was a couple hours later when the gang all went to Quinn's house. Quinn was in the living room when Sam came in.

"Hey Sam," she said smiling up at him.

"Hey sis, I have some people over is that okay?" She nodded. "Is mom here? I have to ask her something,"

"She's out back I think. OH hi Santana, Rachel, Finn," Quinn said as she saw them enter the house taking off their cots (Finn helping Rachel with hers.)

"Hi Quinn," they all said at the same time. When Finn was helping Rachel with her jacket, Quinn saw bluish spots on her lower back area when her shirt rose just a bit. She quickly looked away when Santana started to speak to her.

"Hey Quinn, do you think your mom would mind Rachel staying for a while?"

"No, I don't think so, but I think I should…"

"Just did," Sam said walking back into the living room sitting down next to Quinn on the couch. Rachel following suit.

"Does she know?" Rachel asked him. He nodded his head and she leaned against him sighing.

"Know what? Sam what's going? Why does she have to stay here?" she asked. Rachel looked up from her potion.

"I'm pregnant," was all Rachel said before barring her face back into Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, did I here you correctly? Did you just say that you're pregnant?" she asked completely shocked.

"Yup," she mumbled into Sam's shoulder.

"Her mom threw her into the wall really hard, and Santana, being the best big sister she is." Santana blushed and hid her face into Finn's shoulder. Finn put in arm around her.

"It's True San," Rachel piped in.

"And took Rachel to the hospital so she could get checked and see if the baby is fine; they're both fine," he added seeing Quinn's face. "And Santana called Finn, because she was scared and he's Rachel's best friend,"

"Guess the question is, How do you know all of this?" Quinn asked him.

"I was with Finn when Santana called him. We had fallen sleep during Avatar. He was asking all sorts of question like if the baby's okay? Is Rachel is okay? Is she okay and before I knew it we were have way down the highway towards the hospital," Sam took a deep breath before counting. "I suddenly put two and two together. Baby and Rachel and I practically broke Finn's ear drum screaming Rachel's pregnant. I heard Santana laugh and now were here,"

"Do you have a piano?" Rachel randomly asked. Lifting her head from Sam's shoulder.

"Um yeah, it's the second door down the hall on your right," Quinn told her. Rachel went to the room and saw the beautiful grand piano in the middle of the room along with a couple of guitars, guessing that they were Sam's. She sat down on the bench and placed her hands on the ivory keys.

"So tell me what really happened?" Quinn asked.

"That's the full story Quinn," Finn told her finally taking a seat next to Sam, pulling Santana along with him. Quinn smiled knowing that Santana liked Finn more than just a best friend.

"Who's the father," Quinn asked.

"We don't know," Santana told her truthfully. "She never said,"

"Does she have a clue on what she's going to do?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I think she's going to keep the baby. And if she does keep the baby, you guys will help; Right?" Santana asked them eyeing them curiously, raising her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Of course," they chorused. Santana laughed getting up to go see if Rachel was okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel's hands moved quietly over the ivory keys of the baby grand piano. She was having trouble deciding on what to sing, until a song planted in her head. She played the intro of the song, not noticing anyone watching her.

The skies are crying

I'm watching,

Catching teardrops in my hands

Like we never had a chance

[Sam went to his guitar and sat on the chair. Finn followed suit heading towards the drums.]

Do you have too?

Make you feel like

There is nothing left of me

(Chorus )

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of Glass, Like I'm made of paper

[Tears streamed down the girls face as they watched Rachel play with Sam and Finn.]

Go on and try to tear me down

I'll be rising from the ground

Like Skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears

I awaken and untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better to

Watch me while I bleed

All my windows still are broken

But I am standing on my feet

(Chorus)

Go, run, run, and run

I'm going stay right to watch you disappear

Go, run, run, and run

Yeah it's a long way down

But I'm closer to the sky up hear

(Chorus)

Like a SkyscraperX4

There was clapping and Rachel swirled around almost falling of the piano bench, but Finn caught her before she hit the floor. She smiled up at Finn thanking him.

"Thank you, Finn," Finn nodded setting her back on the bench.

"Rach, we need to talk about something?" Santana told her nervously.

"Okay," She answered shrugging her shoulders. Finn sat next to her holding on to her tightly.

"Who's the father," Rachel looked scared. She turned to look at Quinn then she looked at Finn. Rachel took a deep breath and then swallowed a lump that was in her throat.

"Noah Puckerman," she told them. "Otherwise known as Puck," she looked at Finn noticing his face turning redder and his breathing turned ragged. His grip on her tightened also not enough to hurt her though.

"I'm going to kill that fucker," she heard, but was surprised when it came from Sam. He had long forgotten his guitar and was storming out the door.

"Sam, NO," Rachel said as she leaned into Finn's side. He tightened his grip on her a little more, Sam stopped in his tracks.

"He did this to you," He pointed at her mad as hell.

"Sammy calm down, I'm okay with this. I'm keeping my baby weather he wants to be a part of it or not," she told them placing a hand on her very small yet still there baby bump.

"Rach?" Sam whined, she rolled her eyes at him and got up of the bench, with Finn still attached. Rachel glared at Finn and he let her go backing slightly away from the angry girl.

The friends laughed at him, but she too glared at them and then stomped towards her room.

A/N: So guess what? NO house for me. Wich means we move into an apartment. Hopefully I'll have my own room Thanks for reading guys you know what to do! I don't have to tell you twice. Or do I.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: School sucks, Puckerman, Slushies

Monday Morning School

Rachel woke up early the next morning. Groaning she rolled over to see her alarm clock say 6:30 A.M. Rachel smacked the snooze button so the buzzing would stop.

Rachel freaked out when she realized she was somewhere different instead of her own bedroom at home. So Rachel did the only thing she knew how when she was panicking. She screamed her lungs out.

Sam awoke with the start, the sound of screaming startling him to move quicker in getting dressed. Sam ran out into the hall to already see Santana, Quinn, and Finn looking at each other.

"RACHEL!" they screamed together and they all raced towards room right next to Sam's.

Santana slowly made her way to the screaming Rachel. "Rachel?" she said softly. "Rachel," she tried again putting a hand lightly on the screaming girl's shoulder.

"Santana?" the girl asked. Santana smiled at her as the girl began to realize where she was. Rachel started to cry as she realized what had happen yesterday. Santana hugged her tightly as she continued to cry.

Once Rachel had calmed down, they w all went to go get ready for school.

"Ugh," Rachel groaned as she tried to fit into one of her many pairs of jeans. Taking them off she through them aside and went for a stretching skirt. She was only a month and her cloths were hardly fitting her anymore.

After getting her make-up on; Rachel took her backpack and slung it over her shoulders and headed out the door. Finn was heading out his door the same time, so when she turned down the hall towards the stairs they collided into each other, making Rachel fall backwards and onto her ass.

"Oh my God! Rachel I'm so sorry. I didn't see ya there," he said holding out a hand for her to grab. She did so and he helped her up. Rachel went for her back pack, but Finn was to fast and got it before her

"Here let me carry that for you," he said and led Rachel down the stairs.

Rachel walked down the stairs to Santana, Sam, and Quinn already at the dining table eating. Rachel noticed that Quinn was eating eggs sunny side up and that made her stomach turn. After the egg incident with Jesse St. James her ex-boyfriend, she never really did eat eggs anymore actually she never at eggs.

"Anything, but eggs!" she told them suddenly putting a hand towards her mouth she ran towards the bathroom in the kitchen. She's been there so many times. Santana ran after ignoring the confused room.

The group in the dining room stayed silent as they listened to Rachel throw up her dinner from last night. They all flinched when they heard Rachel retching again. Quinn pushed her eggs away from feeling not hungry anymore.

"Hey Rach, you good?" Finn asked her. Santana glared at him as she moved Rachel to a chair. Then their butler came into serve the new cumbers.

"What can I get you Miss Berry?" he asked smiling "Same as usual?"

"Not today Roger,"

"How about some saltines to take with you? I hear it's good for an upset stomach," Rachel nodded. "And some Ginger Ale as well then?" he said going into the kitchen.

"What is your usual Rach?" Finn asked.

"I can't even say it without wanting to throw up," she told him getting up. She headed for the door and put her coat on (with Sam's help) of course. She rolled her eyes and took the saltine and the Ginger Ale from Rogger who had just entered.

"Thank you Rogger," she told him sincerely.

"No problem at all Miss Berry," he told her with a smile and a small pat on the head.

"Honestly Rogger, how many times have I told you to call me Rachel? It's only fair," she told him.

"Yes Rachel, Have a nice day at school everyone," Everyone groaned and waved at Rogger and he just laughed at them as he went into the kitchen to clean.

Rachel sat in the car not wanting to get out. Finn had her back pack and she had just seen Puck walk up to them (without realizing that she was in the car) of course and high fived Finn and Sam, while he hugged the girls.

"Rachel, come one," Santana tried. She noticed Brittany coming to them and Santana had a great idea. I mean who could say no to Britt.

"No," Rachel told them while crossing her arms.

"Rachie, please. Mr. Tubington say's great things are going to happen today," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No," she told them again. Finn growled in frustration and stomped away towards the school to his locker (forgetting he had Rachel's back pack.) Rachel glared in his direction, but still not getting out of the car.

"Rachel, get out of this damn fucking car now," Santana ordered her. Stills she made no move to get out. Santana hissed in anger as she tried to yank her out of the car, but wouldn't budge.

"San, why is Rachel acting strange?" Santana turned to Brittany who was waiting with Quinn and Sam still.

"I don't know Britt," Santana shook her head, "I just don't know," then it was like a light bulb had went off over head and a devious smile spread across her face. "Britt stays here. I'll be right back," Rachel looked at the retreating forms of Sam, Santana, and Quinn.

"Rachel, are you ok? You look a little a green," Brittany told her and Rachel leaned over and barfed right in front of Brittany. She just couldn't seem to hold it in any longer. The smell of Brittany's perfume was making her dizzy and it made her stomach upset.

Brittany was probably the coolest person in the world. She sat there with Rachel holding her hair back as she made the remains of what was in her stomach on the black top.

"Berry," she heard and she groaned as she whipped her mouth to get rid of whatever was on it. "What the hell?" she heard Puck curse. "Dude that's so gross," Rachel glared at him. 'You try and be pregnant Puckerman,' she thought to herself and laughed at her own joke.

"Rachel, get out of the car, or Puck will drag you out," Santana order behind him. They heard the first bell ring.

"No," she told them her voice shaking a little. She wasn't scared, or col (Well maybe she was a little cold) Still she was not going into that building. Then she felt herself being lifted of her seat. She squealed in shock and started to pound on Puck's back.

"Chill Berry,"

"Noah Puckerman, you put me down this instant. Santana please make him put me down," Santana saw she was looking green again and ordered for pucker man to put her down. Instead what does he do carry her bride style. Sam, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana followed them into the school as the second warning bell rang.

"What class Satan?" he asked

"She has History first period with Finn," she answered. She held out Rachel's saltines and Ginger Ale. They saw Finn standing in the door way of the History room in complete shock. Puck Holding Rachel of course.

"Puck," Finn stated.

"Finn," Puck nodded him setting Rachel down in front of him. Rachel tried to run, but both Finn, Sam, and Puck stopped her from escaping and Finn dragged her to class. Holding her Saltines and Ginger Ale.

"I hate you," they heard her mummer.

"We know Berry,"

It wasn't till later that day when Rachel had been on her way to the girl's bathroom when she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her. She looked up to see Krosfky and Azizmo with a slushies' in their hands. She arched in eyebrow at them and turned to see Puck was staring at the scene.

"So what you really wanna do with those slushies' krosfky?" she asked him. That's when it happened. She felt the cold icey liquid run down her shirt and Puck was next to her in minutes.

"What the fuck Kroskfy?"

"Not like you fucking care about the freak," Rachel's eyes started tearing up and she felt her face burn.

"You're so mean, pick on someone your own size, and leave me alone," she yelled and ran off towards the bathroom almost slipping, but someone had caught her before she fell. Looking closely it was Finn.

"Stay the fuck away from Berry. Got Krosfky,"

"Got it Puck," he sneered at him.

A/N: Hey guys hoped you liked it. Hmmmm Why's Puck being protective of Berry? Do you think he knows? Does he like Berry? Or is he doing it because they slept together? Questions so many questions, well you know what to do. If not you gotta click the button below that says REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Next few chapters, will Noah find out? Or will he forever be clueless? Thank you for reading Beautiful Ending….

Forever,

~SamEvensPrincess0~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I said Noah will find out soon, and trust me he will find out. This is a tribute chapter though. September 11, 2001 the world trade center and the pentagon were hit. It was also the start of a long war nobody wanted, but it was forced upon us. So in memory of all the heroes of the 9/11 attack, and to the families of those who had lost a loved one. This is dedicated to you. May the heroes of nine elven never be forgotten, but may they always be remembered in our hearts. WE WILL NEVER FORGET.

Love,

~SamEvensPrinces0~

XoXoXo love you all

Chapter 7: My Heart Will Go On

Rachel sat in the living room with the T.V. on quietly staring at the screen. There was no school today, so Rachel didn't have to go to the stupid thing she called hell now. Everywhere she turned Noah Puckerman would be there. It was starting to freak her out a bit. It was like he was stalking her.

"Ahh there she is," Finn said as he sat down next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder. He tried to take the remote from her, but she held her delicate hand tighter not letting go.

"I wouldn't do that if I were," Santana said as she came and sat down next.

"But the game is…" Santana cut him off with a glare

"Don't you remember Finn?" she asked him staring at the screen then back at the more than usual hormonal Rachel who had silent tears run down her face.

"This just the world trade center was hit. You can see people jumping from the building to their deaths," Finn nodded in understanding as Rachel unmuted it.

"Is that you?" Sam asked as he came into the living room hearing the T.V. on the news. Quinn was right behind him. Rachel nodded and cried.

"That was my big brother," she cried. "He was a hero," Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll talk to Mr. Schue on Monday and maybe we can visit the memorial during Nationals and sing for him. I'm sure your brother would be so proud of you," Sam told her.

"You really think so. I mean he told me to be careful around boys and he was right who knew my first time would get me pregnant. Do you think he's still proud his baby sister got pregnant with Puckerman of all peoples evil spawn?" she said glaring at him.

"I'm sure he's proud of you no matter what you do Rach,"

Monday September 12, 2011

"Hello Mr. Schuester," the diva said as she held tightly to her book bag and sat in the very back with Finn, Santana, Quinn and Sam.

"All right today is going to be a remembrance Assembly for the 9/11 attack in New York City ten years ago,"

"Mr. Schue, I have something I need to say," Mr. Schue nodded noticing the tears in her eyes. She now knew of her condition and thought it best not to make her more emotional and just let her do what she has to do.

"9/11, a lot of lives were lost. I lost my brother that day. He wasn't really related and he wasn't somebody my dad's adopted with me. But he was the closest thing I had to an older brother he protected me and he stayed with me when my dad's left a thousand times when I was little. He was the person I looked up to for advice. He was the person I went to when Noah Puckerman pulled on my pigtails in the first grade," she paused as everyone laughed at the old memory. "He was the reason I want to be the best. The reason why I try so hard to do what I do. He was the one who went to my entire first contest, my first recital, he dropped me off my first dance lesson when I was four and my first piano lessons when I was eight." She looked towards Finn who mouthed 'breath to her,' she took a deep breath and let out. Then she continued her speech. "He's always been my hero even when he moved to New York City to go to NYU; he joined the firefighters because it was what he loved to do. A lot of you know him as Jonathan Puckerman," tears ran down her face silently her friends got up to hug her, but none of them knew that Puck was silently crying in the background. "Mr. Schue if you don't mind in the assembly today I would like to sing a song with Noah, if Noah wouldn't mind."

Puck was so shocked that he barely heard what she said. She wanted to sing with him. "I'd like that Berry," He then smirked at he. Her eyebrows rose curiously. "I always knew you had a crush on little old Johnny dear," Rachel blushed forgetting her shredded tears.

"I did not," she said getting angry and Finn tried to calm her down. "Finn Damn it stop, I'm allowed to get angry it's actually healthy you know so stop trying to calm me the fuck down Hudson," Santana would she was damn fucking proud of her sister for sticking up for herself, but was worried anyone might find out her secret if she said too much because of her anger.

"Rachel, maybe you should take it easy," Rachel glared at Santana and took a step closer towards her. Meanwhile Puck thought this was a good chance to intervene although he would love to see a chick fight he didn't want Rachel or Santana hurt.

"Hey Berry, lets ditch first and second and practice on that song of yours," Rachel beamed up at him and they all stared in shock of how she chanced.

"Okay, come on lets go," she grabbed her back pack before Finn could say anything about it. When he made move to talk to her she glared and threw the back pack at Puck who got it and held it on to it without questions.

'Maybe, maybe this could work out?' Rachel thought as they headed towards the auditorium.

"Love was when I loved you,"

"No, No, No, No, you have to go softer Noah," she scolded him. Puck glared at her and set is guitar down then and threw his arms up in the air.

"I'm going as soft as I can Berry," he turned to stare her in the eyes. He noticed something different he could tell her eyes were getting misty and he became nervous. "Shit Berry I didn't mean to yell at you," he said coming closer and she moved backwards away from him.

"Don't, besides I'm not crying," she said sniffling a little. Puck smirked at her and raised his eye brows.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Let's get this over with I have places I have to be," Puck rolled his eyes.

"You are the one you wanted to do this Berry and there's no fucking way your backing out now," Rachel couldn't hold it any long. She had to tell him, she needed to tell him and she needed it to do it now.

"Noah, I'm Pregnant," she blurted out and she covered her mouth with her hand. That was not her plan.

"Than I feel sorry for the guy who knocked you up berry, why the fuck are you telling me this anyways?" Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His face turned to stone, no emotion could be seen.

"Noah?" the frightened girl asked stepping back a little a bit.

"Mine?" he asked and she just nodded not trusting her voice. "How long have you known?" he asked.

"A few weeks, Finns party," she answered his next question. Puck liked his lips nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck with his big calloused hand.

"I need some time to think," he stormed off the stage and out of her sight.

Rachel took a deep and slid down the wall. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Where the hell is she," Santana yelled.

"Dude calm the fuck down," that's when they spotted Puck. Santana stomped up to him.

"You what the fuck did you do pretty boy. If you harmed one hair on my girlz head, I cut you into a millionz of little piecez. Do you hear me,"

"Santana chill," Quinn said as she put hand on the angry Latina's shoulder. If looks could Puck would be dead.

"I know," was Puck said before walking back into the Auditorium. Puck had culled off some and wanted to talk to Rachel about the situation. But when he entered Rachel was already gone. Puck sighed and through the slushie against the wall.

"I hope you're going to clean that up Puckerman," Coach Sylvester's voice rang through the halls.

"Yup sure,"

"Don't mock me boy,"

"Sorry," Coach Sue was probably the only person he could really talk to. "I got a girl pregnant," he said before he could stop himself.

"Let me guess, crazy Berry," Puck nodded.

"Good luck with that. I hope you help her out, because if you don't I'll shave your balls off with a dall razor blade, got it," Puck gluped and nodded his head nervously. "Good," she smiled and went out the way she came.

Assembly for 9/11 attack

"Please welcome New Direction," People clapped politely and some made booing sounds, but Rachel held her head up high and Puck grabbed his guitar and started to play the sound to the saddest movie ever My Heart Will Go On Celine Dion and went up to his mic.

"This one goes out to all of you have lost anyone weather it was in the 9/11 attack or recently,"

(Rachel, Puck, Both)

(Rachel)

Every night in my dreams

I see you. I feel you.

That is how I know you go on.

(Puck)

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on.

(Both)

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

(Rachel) Love can touch us one time

(Puck) And last for a lifetime

(Both) and never go till we're one

(Puck)

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

(Both)

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

(Rachel)

There is some love that will not

go away

(Rachel) You're here, there's nothing I fear,

(Puck) And I know that my heart will go on

(Rachel) We'll stay forever this way

(Both)

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

The last notes played and the audience actullay cheered. They whisteled and clapped. Rachel and Noah took their bow and left the stage. Puck pulled her to the side.

"We need to talk," was all he said Rachel's hand went to her mouth as something smelt horrible and ran to the bathroom leaving a shocked and confused Puck behind.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Santana said and left to follow her sister. Leaving behind Sam, Quinn, Finn, and a very confused Puck.

A/N: I hope you liked it. It's not great, but I wanted to put a tribute chapter in here. Today's nine elven my they forever rest in peace…

WE WILL NEVER FORGET

9.11.01

Song: My heart will go on

Artist: Celine Dion

From: The Titanic Soundtrack

A/N 2: I know I have different chapter names. But the ones in the box are correct. It's come to my intention and I had forgot to change the ones on the page. So, enjoy. Noah Knows. Gasp what will happen next…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for reviewing. You don't know how much your review means to mean. I hope you enjoy this next Chapter. Ooooo the talk, I wonder how Noah's going to act I wonder if Rachel will let him help. . This chapter is going to be in different views and so is the next couple chapters. It's going to see others people points of views.

Peace love Glee

Chapter 8: The Talk

Friday Lunch School

Puck's point of View

I can't fucking believe this shit. I got crazy psycho Berry pregnant. I mean I never mean to get her pregnant. Still I rubbed my neck nervously as I saw her on the bleachers starring at the empty dying football field.

I sat down next to her on the bleachers. "Hey," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

"So what are you going to do?" This seems to get her angry as she stood up to look at him face to face.

"You mean what we are going to do?" she rephrased. "I'm keeping the baby Noah weather you help or not," this got me mad, because I mean I know I'm a fucking badass, but I'm not about to walk out on my baby mama and kid.

"Look Berry," I turned to face her angrily. "As much as you are annoying I wouldn't walk out on you, "I paused taking a deep breath nervously. "Fuck Berry you know I'm no good at this shit. I wanna help ya Berry, but shit if I try," Rachel gotten teary eyed and looked deep into Puck's eyes.

"If you want there's a doctor's appointment this next Friday after school and you can come if you want,"

"No problem Berry. Yeah that would be fine Berry," Rachel started making her way down towards the school. I stood up and walked behind wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She looked up at me and smiled

Sam's Point of View

"Hey man, how you holding up with the whole Rachel thing?" I asked Puck as we took a break from football practice. Puck shrugged his shoulders as he took a swig of his water. I stared at him, seeing if I could see any emotion, but there was none.

"Dude, stop staring at me," I pulled my gaze away to see Rachel heading this way with her back pack over one shoulder and Quinn chatting away. Puck noticed my off gaze and he then looked to were Quinn and Rachel was.

Rachel saw us looking and waved at us and smiled in Puck's direction.

"Hey Sammy, Noah," she said showing us her bright show smile.

"Hey Rach, We'll be ready in a few coach wants to Run a few laps before heading to the showers," I told her. She set her back pack down and sat down on the closest bleachers.

"She looks tired," I noted aloud and Puck grunted in response and then I saw something clicking on in his brain.

"Doesn't Berry have a car?" he asked. I shrugged.

"She doesn't feel safe driving by herself because you know,"

"PUCKERMAN, EVENS ON THE FIELD TWENTY LAPS NOW," coach Bestie yelled at us and I sighed. We each gave Rachel as smile before heading off to the field to run our now twenty laps.

A/N: Hey guys sorry it's short, but I'm not excellent on guy's point of views. You would think after having a brother for 22 years of my life I would know, but I don't so you're going to have to suffer through it. Tell me what you think.

Thanks,

~SamEvensPrincess0~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey guys thanks for reading here's chapter 9. Hope you enjoy it. Some shits about to head down soon….

~SamEvensPrincess0~

Chapter 9: The Talk Part 2

~Rachel's Point of View~

I can't believe I just blurted out that I was pregnant to him. He looked so confused and upset. I didn't want him to hate me in anyway or his child. I sat on the bleachers with Quinn as she just talked on and on about how Finn was this amazing boyfriend and how he made her feel special. I wanted to barf, but I held it in.

All of the sudden I felt a breath of air knock out of me and I was doubled over in pain. I immediately wrapped my small arms around my stomach moaning a little which made Quinn stop blabbing and look at me with shock and confusion.

"Quinn help me?" my voice was so week. I didn't know what was happening after I passed out from the pain.

~Quinn's Point of View~

'Oh my God, what do I do?' I thought as I looked at Rachel with scared eyes.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I yelled loud and clear. I saw the football team stopped at the sudden sounds of my yell. Sam and Puck looked at me and pushed through the team as I saw Sam on the phone.

"RACHEL!" Puck yelled and ran the rest of the way "What the Fuck is going on?" he barked out cradling Rachel in his arms.

"I don't know," I told him shakily "She was fine and then she saw out," my shook voice and I could hear the ambulance on the school grounds.

~No One's Point View~

Puck was pacing back and forth nervously running his hand through his 'hawk.

"She'll be okay man," Finn said to him placing a hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture. If you weren't looking closely you wouldn't see the silent tears running down his cheeks

Somehow the whole lot of New Directions found out where we were and come for support.

"Noah?" Puck looked up to see his mom standing in the hallway.

"Ma," Puck walked fast towards his mother and cried into her arms.

"Shhhh…..Noah, Its going to be okay. She's going to be fine," after Puck calmed down.

"How's the baby?" he asked

"They're both fine," She smiled at the confused face of Puck.

"Both?" he asked and before any of them knew it Puck was passed out on the floor.

A/N: Hey there, chapter nine. I hope you liked the big surprise you had no clue was coming Well you know what to do hit that review button and there might be a present at the in the next chapter

Thanks,

Lots of love,

~SamEvensPrincess0~


End file.
